He Isn't Giving Up, Is He?
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Remus can see that his friend is trying and he almost feels pity for him, the key word being almost. It gets up so far that in Runes Lily passes him a note: 'He won't give up, will he'


**A/N:** **I own nothing you can recognize.**

 **This is a birthday fic for Shannon, my Head of House(Should this be considered bribery?) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **This fic was made as many different scenes in chronological order.**

 **Also I used Taylor Swift's "Love Story" for this. James tweaked it a bit so blame him.**

 **Happy birthday Shannon!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **1 397**

 **He Isn't Giving Up, Is He?**

James is in his first year with his long time friend Sirius Black. While Sirius sees girls pass by him and knows how to recognize a beautiful one, James knows which one he will marry - it will be the one and only beautiful firey redhead, Lily Evans.

James knew not to try to do it immediately in his first year so he waited. While he waited for his third year when plans would be set in motion he managed to found a group of mischief makers, make friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and oh yeah, I almost forgot, he became an Animagus

oOoOo

"Come on guys it's time!" James Potter says early, one bright morning in the first semester of his third year.

"Time for what?" Peter asks yawning.

"It's time for James to make a fool out of himself," Sirius grunts from his bed.

"Too early for that James, you can make a fool out of yourself later in the day," Remus moans putting a pillow over his head.

"But guys, it's only..." James does not manage to say anything because Remus uses his wand to cast Petrificus Totalus on his friend.

Three hours later when they get up, James is in a bad mood and does not speak for entire day. Thus, he was saved from great embarrassment by Remus Lupin.

oOoOo

Remus Lupin is worried. His friend, James, hasn't mentioned Lily in four months. He shudders whenever he allows himself to think up the reasons and rightfully so.

James has decided to get his friends help in a more tactful way, by issuing a challenge. If not Remus, Sirius and Peter will accept. They can never turn their backs when he issues a challenge. With that in mind, he seeks his friends out.

Remus is shaking in fear. James Potter entered their room whistling - that is never good. He waits with dread for his friend to speak up.

"So guys I have been thinking.." James starts and Remus knows it isn't good. "... since you are all good mischief masters I have a dare for you."

' _Here it goes,_ ' Remus thinks.

"What?" Sirius and Peter ask at the same time excited.

"I dare you to get up the girls staircases and sing a song for Lily."

"James..." Remus tries but Sirius and Peter beat him to it by accepting. "At least tell me what you fools will be singing."

"Umm, I tweaked Taylor Swift's Love story a bit. "When Remus hears that he shakes his head and waits for the show because that's the only thing he can do.

It is late night and the three of them have somehow managed to get on the Balcony of the girls' dormitories. Remus is watching from the safe distance where girls cannot see him.

He almost laughs when James starts,

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on train station in summer air."

All the girls get out to see who is the idiot that is singing, at least that is what Remus thinks. James does not get to the second verse because they get blasted from the balcony by Lily's Expelliarmus spell and Remus is very sad because he wanted to hear James make an even larger fool out of himself.

Remus hurries into their room to wait for his friends. He will enjoy telling them 'I told you so.'

oOoOo

The rest of this semester and the next year are filled with James's little stunts. They aren't worth mentioning because they weren't anything special. There was no large embarrassment, no serenades, merely James popping near Lily at odd times and asking her to go out with him.

Remus made careful notes of every time so he can have a final count at the end of their seventh year. Sirius and Peter continued to help James, each for their own gain.

Sirius, because he got a lot of girls after him, especially after he made it as if he was a victim of his insane friend and that he stayed only because James's father asked for it.

Peter, on the other hand, thought this was amusing and made a deal with Remus. He would give Remus all the information about when and how each refusal happened and Remus will help him with his studies.

As I said, nothing happened in the fourth year but fifth year, well you'll gonna laugh.

oOoOo

James is in his fifth year and he has the perfect plan to get Lily. He takes his idea to Peter and Sirius and does not even bother with Remus. He knows that Remus will refuse, he always refuses.

Remus was sitting in the Hall eating his lunch. He could see that Lily was at the table but there was no James, Peter or Sirius which could mean only one thing - trouble. As soon as he started thinking about that, the doors of the Great Hall opened with a _bang_.

There is a lot of animals and Remus is sure that this one will be an epic. It went well. Sirius was playing a ghost while singing It looked like that thingy in Aladdin - Aliababua something?

Anyways, it was a lot of fun for Remus seeing the Evans girl just turn around and walk out of the Hall. The Gryffindors lost fifty points and James will be serving two weeks of detention. Remus thinks it is because McGonagall has had enough of his stunts, not that he blames her in any way.

After that it is silence from James for a full week. The stunts continue after that period of silence. By the end of the fifth year, the count of the refusals came to astonishing seventy-two.

oOoOo

James's sixth year continues in the same rhythm as his fifth. The only thing different is that he is sending her letters with small gifts. Even that way, he isn't getting anywhere.

Remus can see that his friend is trying and he almost feels pity for him, the key word being almost.

It gets up so far that in Runes Lily passes him a note:

 _He won't give up, will he?_

 _No, he won't._

 _You are reasonable, Remus. Maybe you could tell him?_

 _Fat chance! This is too amusing for me._

 _What should I do then?_

 _Refuse him another ten times so that I can record the hundredth time you refused him._

Lily is frustrated. James Potter isn't giving up. The worst thing is that she is sharing the Common Room with him. She hopes she will become a Head Girl and get rid of him.

Remus has never been happier in his life. Lily refused James exactly ten times since that day he talked to her. It is officially hundred.

oOoOo

It is a bright and sunny day In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the professors are having a meeting.

"We have to decide who will become the Head Girl and Boy for the next year."

"Evans!" Was heard from all sides.

"Very well! I suggest for the Boy, James Potter."

"Albus!" Minerva shouted, scandalized.

"I see that everyone agrees," the Professor said, concluding the meeting and ignoring the horrified looks others were sending at him.

' _Yes, this will be most amusing for me,_ ' the Professor thought.

oOoOo

James just entered the Hall and using his I-Am-A-Marauder-And-I-Never-Get-Caught way of looking around realizes that everyone are in their space. He sits down and waits for himself to be called up to say a speech.

A strong applause goes that calls James's attention to everything.

"After our Head Girl, we have our Head Boy's speech."

An even stronger applause goes up as James climbs the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I am awesome, I know. Anyway my speech is..." Here he clears his throat and then continues with straight face. "Yada, yada, yada, she probably said everything important to the professors, yada, yada, yada. With that said I want to call our beautiful Head Girl, Lily Evans, on a date with a promise that if she accepts and it does not work that I will leave her alone."

"Fine! You have it," Lily says, resigned to her fate knowing that there is little chance of her escaping his charm.

 **The End**


End file.
